Photo Album
by MyNameX
Summary: "Hyung... kau memang kurang ajar nomor satu seantero galaksi." –Mingyu. [Seventeen Fanfict] [Kim Mingyu , Jeon Wonwoo] [Friendship!Meanie] AU! bukan Yaoi!


Seperti tak ada kerjaan lain, pemuda setinggi lebih dari seratus delapan puluh sentimeter itu memanjat dinding untuk menemui tetangga _pelit-ekspresi_ sebelah rumah. Berkaos putih dan celana pendek hitam, Kim Mingyu, menapaki setiap panjatan dalam senyap.

Mulai dari dinding, atap, dan mencapai jalan masuk.

"Wonwoo-hyung!"

Orang yang disebut menoleh malas. Tidak terkejut, sudah kebiasaan seperti itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Photo Album**

.

Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu

Neighbour **!AU** , Friendship! , **OOC!** , Humor(?)

.

* * *

.

"Ku dengar kau sakit. Pantas saja sudah hening dari pagi." ucap Mingyu, lepas ia melompat masuk melewati kusen jendela.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku sakit?" Wonwoo membalas datar tak bersemangat. Dirinya sendiri hanya tiduran lemas di atas ranjang. Berbalut selimut kendati tak benar-benar kedinginan.

"Eyh, padahal aku ingin cerita sesuatu."

Wonwoo sadar, seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di kursi belajarnya itu mendadak mendung.

"Kenapa? Ditolak?" tebak yang lebih tua asal.

"Hmm, Jeon Wonwoo kalau bicara suka benar ya..."

Pemilik rumah menahan tawa. Sebenarnya kasihan, sudah kejadian sebulan dua kali ketika sahabat jangkung itu patah hati.

"Kali ini apa alasannya?"

"Dia bilang aku terlalu baik. Klise." kesal Mingyu, sembari mengaduk-aduk isi meja belajar Wonwoo. Lain si empunya hanya mengangguk paham. Sedang malas membahas apapun.

Tangan usil Mingyu berhenti, sewaktu buku bersampul biru yang mendesal diantara buku belajar Wonwoo menarik penuh atensinya. Tanpa permisi buku berwarna pudar itu ditarik lalu dibuka pelan per lembar.

"Astaga! Album foto jaman kapan? Aku tidak tahu kau masih menyimpan ini, hahaha." Mingyu memekik dengan mata besar yang berbinar.

"Apa pantas aku letakkan di gudang?"

"Kalau kau melakukan itu kita putus!"

"Aku akan pesta besar-besaran. Daripada punya sahabat lelaki, rasa-rasanya kalau wanita akan lebih menyenangkan."

Mingyu pura-pura tuli. Ia tidak dengar. Ia tidak dengar.

Tapi kata Wonwoo-hyung itu tidak salah juga _sih_. Bercanda.

Mingyu tak acuh pada Wonwoo yang terkekeh menang. Kalau Mingyu sudah mendumel sendiri, itu tanda ia tak dapat lagi melempar frasa. Jemarinya sibuk membolak-balik album kenangan beberapa tahun silam.

Tahun dimana Wonwoo dan Mingyu mampu berlarian tanpa beban. Masa dimana mereka sama-sama sulit untuk diminta istirahat tidur siang – _hal yang sampai detik ini masih menjadi penyesalan terbesar Mingyu_. Atau ketika remaja april itu pernah berguling di lantai dapur karena Wonwoo sudah dibelikan robot-robotan model terbaru sementara ia belum.

"Ah, pantas saja diusia ini aku tampan sekali. Memang sedari kecil takdirku sudah beruntung mau bagaimana lagi. Hahaha–"

Belum rampung Mingyu tertawa, sebuah bantal persegi mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Hyung, apa maumu, hah?!" Si tamu mencak-mencak.

"Maaf, Gyu. Sengaja. Kupingku tiba-tiba gatal waktu kau bicara takdir." Tubuh Wonwoo bergidik yang dibuat-buat.

"Mati sana!"

Jeon Wonwoo menang lagi.

Terlalu senang hari ini menjadi penyembuh tersendiri untuk sakitnya. Tentu tetap ada andil dari obat yang nyonya Jeon bawakan bersama sarapan tadi. Wonwoo sudah merasa lebih baik.

Berjam-jam main bola dibawah hujan kemarin senja membuat hidungnya selalu gatal dan jadi sering bersin.

"Lihat ini!" Mingyu mengangkat bukunya, menengadahkan sejajar pandangan Wonwoo. Yang lebih tua langsung bangkit dari ranjang dan merebut gesit tontonan Mingyu.

"Hahahaha, foto aibmu, astaga!" Mingyu melipat lengan di perut dan terpingkal puas.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah malu. Dilempar sembarangan album yang ia genggam sampai masuk ke kolong ranjang. Biarlah, bisa diambil nanti.

Mingyu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menubruk punggung Wonwoo dan menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur. Mingyu masih tertawa selama ia mengunci gerak tangan Wonwoo dan berbisik langsung di telinga,

"Sudah aku foto sebelum kuperlihatkan padamu, hihihi."

Sebenarnya itu hanya wacana, mana sempat ia melakukan sementara ponsel saja tidak bawa. Waktu yang pas untuk balas dendam pikirnya.

Mata Wonwoo melebar, ingin berontak tapi pertahanan Mingyu terlampau kuat menindih punggungnya. Ngilu juga lama-lama. Wonwoo nyaris putus asa, setidaknya sebelum jeritan nyonya Kim datang membawa hawa keberuntungan.

 **"** **Kim Mingyu! Dimana kau anak nakal?! Disuruh cabut rumput malah keluyuran!"**

Wonwoo merasa terembus angin surga. Sudah tiba datangnya malaikat penyelamat—kata Wonwoo, tapi jadi iblis neraka kalau kata Mingyu.

"Bibi Kim! Mingyu ada di kamar– hmmp!" Suara Wonwoo tersangkut di ujung bibir sebab bekapan Mingyu menghalangi.

"Yak! Aku tidak benar-benar mengambil fotomu, hyung! Aku hanya bercanda, sungguh!"

Selagi Mingyu lengah Wonwoo membalik keadaan. Jadilah pergelangan Mingyu yang ia kurung dalam genggaman.

 **"** **Yak, Kim Mingyu! Kalau ketemu, ibu yang akan mencabuti rambutmu sampai habis!"**

Wonwoo semakin terpingkal. Ibu Mingyu jarang main-main dengan ucapannya.

Seperti hal sama pernah terjadi saat Mingyu masih di taman kanak-kanak tahun pertama. Pagi itu si sulung Kim pergi sekolah dengan kepala mengkilat terbias sinar. _Pffft~_

Yang Mingyu tau, kata ibunya dia bandel.

Mingyu kecil tidak memperhatikan ketika nyonya Kim yang merumpi bersama ibu-ibu komplek tepat mengatakan, _"Kemarin sore Mingyu bermain lem sampai nempel semua di rambutnya. Padahal sudah aku keramasi berulang kali tapi tetap tidak hilang. Ya sudah, akhirnya anak itu menangis semalaman. Apalagi waktu aku bilang rambutnya tidak akan tumbuh lagi, wajah kaget anak gantengku benar-benar lucu, hahahaha..."_

"Hyung~ selamatkan aku." Mingyu pasang pose memohon paling imut – _menurutnya, tapi buat Wonwoo mual_.

"Bibi Kim~"

"Es Krim gratis dua hari!"

"Bibi Kim~"

"Baiklah satu minggu!"

"Bibi Kim~"

"Tambah apapun yang kau mau!"

"Deal! Aku mau eskrim dan kau kerjakan semua PR-ku selama seminggu." Rahang bawah Mingyu jatuh mengeras. Matanya masih berkedip tapi tak sepatah kata pun ia keluarkan. _Ya kali, Jeon Wonwoo satu tingkat diatasnya, man!_

Wonwoo melangkah santai ke arah jendela. Asal suara ibu Mingyu berteriak dari pekarangan samping rumah.

"Bibi Kim, ada apa?" panggil Wonwoo sopan – _sok polos_ , dari lantai dua.

"Eh Wonwoo-ya, kau lihat Mingyu tidak? Anak nakal itu pergi tanpa ijin padahal sudah aku beri tugas."

"Mingyu?" Ekor mata Wonwoo mengintip Mingyu yang sudah pose sujud-sujud minta pertolongan. Terkikik sejenak sebelum ia menghadap lagi ke depan. Tak baik membuat orang tua menunggu. "Dia ada disini!"

Mingyu ambruk ke lantai; badannya lemas seketika. _Habis sudah, dia dipastikan botak setelah ini_.

"Tadi ibuku memanggilnya untuk minta bantuan. Sebentar lagi Mingyu pulang bibi, jadi jangan dimarahi ya." Wonwoo menambahkan.

"Ey benarkah?" Nyonya Kim melihat anak tetangganya mengangguk lugu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Beri tau Mingyu untuk segera pulang kalau sudah selesai membantu. Aku ke dapur lagi ya."

Wonwoo mengangkat satu tangan mode hormat, "Siap bibi!"

Lepas nyonya Kim menghilang di balik dinding, Wonwoo putar badan dan mendapati seseorang menatapinya tidak jelas. Nyawa Mingyu masih setengah menggantung.

"Hyung... kau memang kurang ajar nomer satu seantero galaksi."

Setelahnya Wonwoo terpingkal lama sampai suhu badannya naik lagi karena terlalu bersemangat. Belum tambah perut yang mendadak kram.

 _Apa harus secepat ini ia mendapat karma?_

 _._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _._

 _Oh iya, ingatkan Wonwoo untuk menyimpan baik-baik foto si kecil Jeon yang mirip shaolin akibat ikut main lem dengan anak tetangga._

 _._

* * *

 **A/N :**

Habis bongkar-bongkar laptop dan nemu beberapa ketikan lama yang belum selesai, jadi aku ganti cast. Yah, _mood_ nya di fandom ini mau gimana lagi :3

Sekian! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ^^

Terima kasih juga yang sudah review, favorite, dan follow fanfic yang kemarin-kemarin :)


End file.
